Towards The Future
by AfChanSNSH
Summary: Lihat. Lihat di sekitar kakimu. Itulah jalan yang sedang kau jalani. Lihat. Lihat didepanmu. Itulah masa depanmu. / KaiLay (Family) / KaiSoo / Son;Kai, Mom;Lay / GS / Summary mabok- - / RnR'-'


Fic ini aku buat pas denger lagunya Kiroro yg judulnya Mirai E. Bagus banget menurutku, ahaha. Entah kenapa pengen ngebuat fic dari lagu ini. Songfict nih ceritanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya gak nyambung dengan arti lagunya-_-

Ok, karena anda sudah membuka fic ini maukah anda membacanya? :)

* * *

Happy membaca n_n

* * *

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran (__Look! Look at your feet)_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi (__This is the road you walk)_

_Hora mae wo mite goran (__Look! Look ahead of you)_

_Are ga anata no mirai (__That is your future)_

* * *

Towards The Future

Kai — Kyungsoo — Lay

Kai: Lay's Son

Lay: Kai's mother

Kyungsoo: Kai's girlfriend

Genderswitch. AR. Absurd (?. Wierdo (?.

* * *

_Haha ga kureta takusan no yasashisa (My mother gave me so much kindness)_

_Ai wo idaite ayumeto kurikaeshita ("Embrace love and walk," she said over and over)_

* * *

"Kai? Kau sudah bangun?"

Lay mengintip sedikit kedalam kamar anak semata wayangnya, Kai.

Hari ini anaknya itu harus bersekolah. Dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Hm? Iya ibu, aku sudah bangun." Kai menyahut. Terlihat dia sedang memasang dasi sekolah dasarnya.

Lay tersenyum. Anaknya sudah siap pagi-pagi begini. Kai benar-benar anak yang mandiri. Selalu saja ia tidak pernah membangunkan Kai duluan. Karena saat ia ingin membangunkan anaknya itu, anaknya sudah dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, tengah bersiap-siap.

"Bagus. Ibu bangga padamu, Kai. Kau masih kelas tiga dan kau sudah bisa bangun pagi. Kai hebat." Puji Lay pada Kai.

Mendengar pujian ibunya, mata Kai berbinar lucu. Lay hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi anaknya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Yeay! Ibu memujiku! Ibu memujiku! Aku sayang ibu!"

Kai menghambur kepelukan ibunya. Lay membalas pelukan anaknya yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu diiringi dengan senyum yang merekah.

* * *

_Ano toki wa mada osanakute imi nado shiranai (__At that time I was still immature, I didn't understand her meaning)_

_Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri (__She held my hand)_

_Isshoni ayundekita (__And walked with me)_

* * *

"Ibu."

Kai memanggil Lay yang sedang menjahit celana sekolahnya yang sedikit robek dibagian lutut.

"Ya, sayang? Ada apa?" Lay membalas panggilan anaknya dengan senyum. Memperlihatkan _dimple_-nya yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bu.."

Lay mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak mengerti? Tidak mengerti apa?"

Kai menunduk.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf ketika aku membuat anak perempuan dikelasku menangis?"

Kai menatap ibunya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Lay tersenyum lagi. _Kai tentu belum mengerti hal yang seperti itu_, pikirnya.

"Kai.. dengar ibu."

Kai mendengarkan ibunya dengan seksama.

"Kai pernah membuat ibu kesal, kan?"

Kai memasang wajah berpikirnya,

"Ya, pernah."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku menumpahkan sirup dibaju baru ibu dengan sengaja."

Kembali Lay tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa ketika ibu marah?"

Kai terdiam. "Maaf."

"Nah. Ibu sama saja dengan anak perempuan dikelasmu. Kesal, lalu menangis karena ulah jahilmu. Kau perlu meminta maaf pada mereka karena kau bersalah, Kai."

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk protes,

"Tapi itu kan ibu. Ibu berarti bagiku. Sedangkan mereka? Mereka hanya teman sekelasku, bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tak perlu meminta maaf, kan?"

Lay membawa anaknya diatas pangkuannnya.

"Kai.. Kai laki-laki, kan?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tahu tugas seorang laki-laki?"

"Mencari nafkah untuk keluarga?"

Lay menggeleng. "Yang lain?"

Kai berpikir. Kemudian menatap ibunya,

"Sepertinya hanya itu, bu. Ibu guru hanya menjelaskan itu padaku."

Lay mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"Tugas seorang laki-laki itu melindungi anak perempuan.."

Kai terdiam mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Karena perempuan itu lemah, tidak kuat seperti Kai."

"Berarti ibu lemah?"

Lay tertawa kecil. "Seperti itulah."

"Tapi ibu sanggup mengangkat kursi diruang tamu! Bahkan aku tidak sanggup membawanya."

Lay menggeleng. "Kai belum bisa mengangkatnya karena Kai masih kecil. Nanti ketika dewasa Kai bisa mengangkat kursi itu. Bahkan mejanya."

Kai terdiam lagi. Lay melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Perempuan bukan hanya lemah fisiknya. Namun hatinya juga.."

Kai menatap ibunya bingung. "Hati perempuan.. lemah?"

Lay mengangguk. "Karena itu teman perempuanmu mudah menangis."

Kai terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan ibunya.

"Nah, karena perempuan lemah fisik dan hatinya, maka dari itu. Laki-laki harus menjaga dan melindungi mereka. Agar mereka tidak tersakiti."

Kai masih terdiam. Kemudian merengut.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bu. Aku malah tambah bingung."

Lay tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Kai.

"Suatu saat Kai akan mengerti. Kai pasti akan merasakan ingin melindungi seseorang. Seseorang yang berarti bagi Kai."

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ukh, aku pusing mendengar penjelasan ibu."

Lay menggenggam tangan anaknya dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Stt, sudahlah. Jangan dipaksakan untuk mengerti. Kai nanti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Sekarang, jikalau Kai lelah, Kai boleh tidur."

Dan tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran halus dari Kai pun terdengar.

* * *

_Yume wa itsumo sora takaku aru kara (Our dreams are always high in the sky)_

_Todokanakute kowai ne dakedo oitsuzukeru no (__It's scary that they might not come true, but we still continue to chase them)_

* * *

"Seperti ini, bu?"

"Ya, benar, seperti itu. Lalu kau buat garis disini."

"Begini?"

"Benar, anak pintar. Nah, sekarang PR Kai sudah selesai, kan?" Lay tersenyum melihat hasil kerja anaknya. Kai mengadu mendapat PR menggambar dari sekolahnya, dan ia meminta ibunya untuk membantu.

"Yeah! Malam ini aku hanya perlu makan, lalu segera tidur agar besok bisa bangun dengan segar! Terima kasih, ibu! Gambarannya bagus sekali." Kai melihat-lihat gambaran yang ia buat bersama ibunya selama kurang lebih satu jam.

"Kau yang menggambarnya kan, Kai? Kenapa kau berterima kasih pada ibu." ujar Lay sambil memperhatikan wajah ceria anaknya.

Kai menoleh menatap ibunya.

"Tapi ibu membantuku dan memberikanku penjelasan! Jika ibu tidak menolongku, mungkin aku masih terdiam didepan tv dengan kertas gambar yang masih kosong." Ucap Kai menggebu-gebu.

Lay tertawa melihat tingkah Kai yang semangat.

"Iya, iya. Sama-sama, sayangku."

Kai tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit terasa pegal karena bekerja selama satu jam lebih.

Namun matanya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sebuah foto. Foto yang sudah sangat lama. Foto itu terletak didalam figura, sehingga masih terlihat bagus.

Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum bersama seorang pria disampingnya yang juga tengah tersenyum cerah. Pria itu merangkul seorang laki-laki kecil berumur 3 tahun yang sangat manis.

Dan Kai tahu, itu adalah dirinya.

Seketika pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Rasa rindu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ibu.." Kai memanggil ibunya dengan lirih.

"Ya, kenapa, Kai?" ucap Lay. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa nada bicara Kai menjadi.. sedih?

"Kenapa ayah meninggalkan kita?"

Mendengar itu Lay terdiam. Ia langsung bisa mengetahui. Jikalau anaknya kini sedang merindukan ayahnya.

Dengan lembut Lay merengkuh tubuh kecil anaknya yang sekarang telah berumur 10 tahun.

"Ayah tidak meninggalkan kita. Ayah selalu ada didekat kita."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat ayah?"

Lay terdiam lagi. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Percuma mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menghibur Kai ketika ia sedang merindukan sosok ayahnya—yang sekarang telah berada di surga.

"Kenapa ayah pergi? Kenapa? Padahal aku masih ingin memeluk ayah.. aku masih ingin dirangkul ayah.."

Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Lay menatap Kai nanar. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu, Junmyeon sudah berada ditempat yang tenang dan damai. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan Junmyeon kembali. Perampokan yang terjadi 4 tahun silam telah membuat Junmyeon kembali kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

_"Junmyeon.. lihatlah. Anakmu merindukanmu. Ia merindukan kasih sayangmu. Dan akupun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai."_

_"Kenapa.. kau pergi begitu cepat dariku dan Kai, Junmyeon? Kenapa?_"

Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya merah—karena menangis. Tangannya mengepal. Lay terkejut ketika anaknya berdiri tiba-tiba dengan tatapan—penuh tekat yang kuat.

"Aku berjanji! Ketika aku sudah besar, aku akan menjadi seorang polisi! Polisi yang akan memberantas perampokan didunia ini!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang tak bersalah terbunuh! Tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah—hu.. huhuhu.. hiks.."

Dan sore itu hanya diisi Lay dengan memeluk anaknya yang tengah menangis sambil menggumamkan kata 'ayah' berulang-ulang.

* * *

_Jibun no story dakara koso akirametakunai (__Because it's our story, we don't want to give up)_

_Fuan ni naruto te wo nigiri (__When I was unsure she held my hand)_

_Isshoni ayundekita (__And walked with me)_

* * *

"Ibu.. ak-aku.. aku.. gugup."

"Hm? Kenapa harus gugup, sayang? Ini sekolah menengah impianmu, kan?"

Saat ini kedua ibu dan anak itu sedang berada didepan sebuah sekolah menengah pertama. Sekolah yang ingin dimasuki Kai. Sekolah yang menjadi pilihan Kai.

"I-iya.. tapi.. tapi.. bagaimana jika aku.."

"Apa? Jika kau apa?" Lay menatap anaknya dengan tatapan pura-pura jengkel.

Kai menelan ludahnya.

"B-bagaimana jika aku.. t-tidak lulus..?"

"Omong kosong, Kai. Kau belum mencobanya tapi kau langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja? Ckckck, kau pengecut sekali." Lay mendorong-dorong anaknya untuk segera masuk kelingkungan sekolah itu.

"T-tunggu, ibu! J-jangan mendorongku!"

"Tidak ada kata tunggu, Kai! Sana ikuti tesnya dan kemudian lulus menjadi murid disini!"

"I-ibu! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Kenapa? Menjadi seorang polisi adalah impianmu, kan? Bukankah kau bilang sekolah ini merupakan langkah pertamamu untuk mencapai impianmu itu?"

"Kau bilang dengan lulus dari sekolah ini jalan untuk masuk akademi kepolisian akan menjadi lebih mudah? Kau juga bilang cukup banyak lulusan dari sekolah ini yang lolos masuk akademi kepolisian, begitu kan?"

"Sekarang tunggu apa lagi, kau hanya perlu masuk, mencari kelasmu, lalu duduk manis seraya mengerjakan tesnya! Ayo!"

Dan dengan dorongan terakhir yang diberikan ibunya, kaki Kai dengan perlahan mulai memasuki area sekolah itu.

"Bagus! Begitu baru anak ibu! Hwaiting, Kai!"

Kai menoleh kepada ibunya. Senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Doakan aku, ya bu!"

Setelah Kai mengatakan itu, sosoknya mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah tersebut dengan percaya diri.

Lay hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang telah lulus dari sekolah dasar itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu meraih handphone-nya yang berada didalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Halo, Yifan? Boleh aku minta tolong? Bisakah aku menitipkan anakku padamu? Ya, dia ingin sekali bersekolah disana.."

* * *

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari (__There were times when I hated that kindness)_

_Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu (__When separated from my mother I couldn't be obedient)_

* * *

"Ibu kok belum pulang ya? Haah."

Kai melihat jam dinding untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ibunya belum pulang dari jam sembilan pagi tadi.

Lelaki tampan dengan surai hitam itu menghela nafas lagi. Tidak biasanya ibunya belum pulang setelah meninggalkan rumah lebih dari 3 jam.

_Ting tong_

Senyum Kai mengembang. Itu pasti ibunya.

Segera ia membukakan pintu untuk ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ibu kenapa pulang terlam—"

"Oh Kai, kau sudah pulang sekolah rupanya. Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Menyenangkan? Tentu saja, itu kan sekolah yang kau pilih sendiri, ya."

Lay masuk kedalam rumah dengan cepat dan menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja dapur. Dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Kai. Gadis itu terlihat canggung dan gugup.

Dan Lay tidak sempat menatap Kai. Sepertinya sungguh buru-buru sekali.

"Ibu—"

"Oh iya! Ibu hampir lupa! Perkenalkan, ini Kyungsoo. Ia anak teman ibu. Malam ini, ibu dan ibunya ada janji. Jadi, kau main dengannya, ya? Sudah, ya! Kyungsoo, tolong masakkan makan malam untuk Kai. Yang enak! Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa, Kai! Baik-baik dengan Kyungsoo ya!"

"I-ibu!"

BLAM

Dan pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Kyungsoo—gadis itu—yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang ada memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan,

"A-annyeong, Kai.. n-namaku Do Kyungsoo. M-malam ini aku yang akan menemanimu. I-ibuku bilang dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan bersama dengan ibumu. J-jadi.. m-mohon bantuannya."

Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sopan seraya tersenyum pada Kai. Namun, senyumnya menghilang seketika ketika merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari Kai. Dan juga lelaki itu tidak meresponnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan sesuatu agar suasana tidak sunyi, Kyungsoo.. katakan sesuatu.."_

"Ah, iya! Bolehkah aku tahu nama lengkapmu, Kai?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Berharap Kai mau merespon ucapannya.

Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah tatapan dingin dari Kai dan jawaban dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kim Jongin."

* * *

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran (__Look! Look at your feet)_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi__ (This is the road you walk)_

_Hora mae wo mite goran (__Look! Look ahead of you)_

_Are ga anata no mirai__ (That is your future)_

* * *

Dimeja makan itu hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Tidak ada percakapan. Padahal biasanya Kai akan selalu mengoceh tanpa henti.

Ya, jika saja yang makan bersamanya sekarang adalah ibunya.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk memulai obrolan dengan Kai—walaupun ia tahu Kai tidak akan pernah meresponnya dengan ramah.

"Bagaimana? Masakanku enak tidak?"

Kai menoleh sedikit kepada Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada gadis itu—karena menurutnya Kyungsoo lah penyebab atas ibunya yang tidak ada dirumah malam ini. Tapi karena merasa tidak enak—dan juga Kyungsoo sudah memasak makan malam untuknya—ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Ya. Enak. Terima kasih sudah memasak untukku." Ucap Kai seraya memasukkan makanan lagi kemulutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya.

Kai menjawabnya? Kai bilang masakannya enak?

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Y-ya, sama-sama. A-aku suka kok memasak untuk orang lain. Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang koki."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran. _Koki katanya?_

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan kata-katanya pun membekap mulutnya.

"_A-apa yang kukatakan! Kenapa aku jadi curhat begini! Bodoh!" _Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Koki, ya.. impian yang bagus. Kurasa nanti kau akan menjadi koki yang hebat." Ucap Kai tulus.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"_Uwah.. d-dia.. dia bilang begitu padaku?!"_

Dan Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memanas.

"A-aku.. aku sangat suka memasak. Dari kecil aku selalu suka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Saat aku masih berumur 3 tahun aku suka sekali membeli mainan alat memasak." Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya.

"Bahkan aku mengoleksi beraneka macam mainan itu. Aku bermain tak ingat waktu dikamarku. Aku juga suka menggunakan boneka-bonekaku sebagai pelanggannya. Aku pun bertanya pada ibuku, apa itu aneh? Karena ketika aku mengingat masa-masa itu aku merasa seperti orang gila." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

Kai tersenyum mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"Lalu? Apa kata ibumu?"

Mendengar Kai yang sepertinya tertarik dengan ceritanya, Kyungsoo mulai lanjut bercerita.

"Ibuku berkata, bahwa itu wajar. Itu artinya aku benar-benar bertekat ingin menjadi seorang koki. Jika aku sungguh ingin meraih cita-citaku itu, aku harus memulainya dengan usaha. Usaha sekecil apapun. Karena usaha kecil itu akan merambat menjadi usaha yang besar, dan akan membuat mimpi yang kuimpikan itu terwujud."

Kai menatap air muka Kyungsoo.

Kai bisa merasakan semangat Kyungsoo ketika menceritakan cita-citanya itu. Ia bisa merasakan tekat Kyungsoo yang kuat.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kai sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan padanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kudengar kau masuk kesekolah menengah pertama yang dapat menunjang cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang polisi, Kai? Selamat, ya. Kelak kau pasti akan menjadi polisi yang hebat. Aku yakin itu."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Terpancar sedikit kesedihan dimata bulat itu.

"Yah.. terima kasih. Tapi.. sepertinya kau sedih? Kenapa?"

Senyum Kyungsoo memudar saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Aku.. tidak lulus tes masuk sekolah menengah yang kuinginkan. Sekolah menengah itu punya pelajaran tambahan tentang memasak yang bagus."

"Kakak sepupuku yang bersekolah disana menceritakannya padaku. Cita-citanya sama denganku. Dan sekarang dia bekerja paruh waktu disalah satu hotel terkenal di Seoul ini.. sebagai seorang koki."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap makanan dihadapannya kosong.

"Aku iri dengan kakak sepupuku itu. Padahal aku sudah belajar keras untuk masuk kesekolah itu. Akan tetapi aku tidak lulus. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku sangat ingin masuk kesekolah itu.. aku ingin." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Entah kenapa Kai merasakan sesak didadanya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa iri.

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tak boleh putus asa hanya karena aku tidak diterima disekolah itu. Masih banyak.. masih banyak jalan untuk menjadi seorang koki yang terkenal dan sukses. Ada banyak cara didunia ini, bukan hanya satu. Dan aku yakin.. aku pasti bisa meraih mimpiku dengan cara-cara itu."

Kai tertegun. Melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam membuatnya merasakan hal aneh.

Sebuah perasaan—perasaan ingin melindungi.

Dan akhirnya Kai mengerti.. dengan apa yang dimaksud ibunya saat dia masih berumur 8 tahun dulu.

"_Suatu saat Kai akan mengerti. Kai pasti akan merasakan ingin melindungi seseorang. Seseorang yang berarti bagi Kai."_

* * *

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari (__There were times when I hated that kindness)_

_Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu (__When separated from my mother I couldn't be obedient)_

* * *

"Ibu.. jaga diri ibu baik-baik, ya."

Ketiga orang itu—Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay—sedang berada ditengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk di bandara.

Sedang apa mereka dibandara?

Tentu saja.

Untuk mengantar Kai dan juga Kyungsoo.

—Yang akan berangkat menuju Jepang.

Kai dan Kyungsoo telah melewati masa-masa sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas mereka bersama-sama.

Setiap malam, mereka akan bertemu. Kyungsoo yang menuju rumah Kai, ataupun sebaliknya.

Dan perasaan cinta tumbuh seiring persahabatan mereka.

Kai mengungkapkan perasaannya saat mereka lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerima Kai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata bulatnya saat itu.

Mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Mereka belajar keras untuk lulus, dan syukurlah Tuhan membantu mereka.

Dan setelah lulus, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke negeri Sakura, Jepang. Untuk menuntut ilmu—dan juga mengejar impian mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, Kai. Ibu bukan anak kecil lagi. Dasar kau ini." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu, anaknya itu belum bisa melepaskan diri dari sang ibu.

"Jangan lupa makan dengan teratur. Kalau ibu sakit, minum obat dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Aku akan menghubungi ibu diwaktu senggangku." Ucap Kai panjang lebar.

Lay mengacak rambut cokelat Kai yang dulunya hitam.

"Iya, sayang. Ibu mengerti. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi, nanti pesawatnya lepas landas meninggalkanmu dan Kyungsoo. Kalian tidak mau gagal meraih mimpi yang selama ini kalian impi-impikan, kan?"

Kai menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Lay tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sana pergi. Raih cita-cita kalian. Lalu kembalilah ketika kalian telah berhasil. Aku dan Luhan akan menikahkan kalian."

"Terima kasih, ahjumma. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibu, ya." ujar Kyungsoo pada Lay.

"Tentu, Kyungsoo. Ibumu tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu karena dia bilang ada urusan mendadak dengan rekan kerjanya, Minseok." Ucap Lay seraya tersenyum. Memperlihatkan dimple-nya yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai dari calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Kai masih tak bergeming ditempatnya.

Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya, walau hanya untuk sementara. Baginya, meninggalkan ibunya bertahun-tahun bukanlah sementara.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut Kyungsoo menyapu telinga Kai.

Kai menatap ibunya sendu. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya pun menggenggam tangan Kai erat. Memberi kekasihnya kekuatan.

"I-ibu.. a-aku.. aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibu.."

"Aku.. aku ingin tetap bersama ibu.."

"Disini.. di Seoul.."

Tubuh Kai bergetar.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dari ibu.."

Lay menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sayang. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak ingin Kai meninggalkannya, tapi ia sadar.

Anaknya sudah dewasa. Kai yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah lagi Kai kecil yang polos.

Kai sekarang sudah menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan tampan. Kai yang akan meraih cita-citanya. Menjadi seorang polisi.

"Kai.. kau ingat kata-kata ibu? Anak ibu tidak seperti ini. Anak ibu bukanlah seorang pengecut. Dia akan berjuang dengan gigih untuk meraih impiannya."

"Tidak mempedulikan apapun yang menghalanginya. Dia akan terus maju."

"Dan itu adalah seorang Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin yang hebat."

"Kau bilang kau ingin jadi polisi dan memberantas perampokan yang ada didunia ini, kan? Kalau kau berhenti disini, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi polisi. Perampokan akan terus merajalela. Dan ayahmu akan kecewa. Kau tidak mau membuat ayahmu kecewa, kan?"

Mendengar kata 'ayah', air mata mulai berkumpul dikelopak mata Kai. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan air mata itu pun tumpah.

Kai pun memeluk ibunya dengan erat dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Ibu.. aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali kesini menjadi seorang Kim Jongin yang menyandang pangkat sebagai seorang polisi. Akan kupastikan ibu akan mendengar berita tentang perampokan yang berhasil kuatasi. Aku akan buktikan pada ibu. Aku akan buat ayah yang ada disana bangga."

Lay membalas pelukan anaknya tak kalah erat. Ia juga tengah menangis.

"Buktikanlah pada ibu, Kai. Buktikanlah."

"_Buktikan pada ibu, Kai.. kau pasti bisa."_

* * *

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran (__Look! Look at your feet)_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi__ (This is the road you walk)_

_Hora mae wo mite goran (__Look! Look ahead of you)_

_Are ga anata no mirai__ (That is your future)_

* * *

Kai menatap kota Tokyo dari jendela hotel yang ditempatinya untuk sementara bersama Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di Jepang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Padahal baru beberapa jam dia meninggalkan ibunya. Tapi perasaan rindu sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kai, kau tidak mandi?"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama yang telah melekat ditubuhnya. Ia sedang menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir dilehernya.

"Ya, aku akan mandi nanti." Ucap Kai singkat. Lelaki tampan itu masih memikirkan ibunya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Ia tahu, Kai tidak bisa berada jauh dari ibunya. Itu karena sejak umur 6 tahun, Kai hanya dirawat ibunya seorang. Ditambah Kai yang sangat dimanja oleh ibunya. Tentu saja ia sangat sulit berpisah dengan ibunya seperti saat ini.

"Kau merindukan Lay ahjumma?"

Kai terdiam sebentar. Lalu menjawab, "Ya."

"Kau mau aku menyalakan skype?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa, bukannya kau—"

"Aku ingin menatap wajah ibu secara langsung, bukan melalui media."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai nanar. Hatinya sakit ketika Kai bersikap acuh padanya seperti ini.

Ia mengerti Kai sedang merindukan ibunya, tapi setidaknya tanggapi dirinya dengan lembut. Ia juga butuh perhatian.

Kyungsoo menepis perasaan sakitnya itu. Rasa sakit Kai saat ini jauh lebih perih dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bisa memelukku jikalau kau mau, Kai."

"Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo."

Kai mengacuhkannya lagi.

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menghibur Kai,

"Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu sampai kau merasa baik."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, Kai terenyuh.

Segera ia bawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Aku terlalu rindu dengan ibu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku ketika berada jauh dari ibu. Maafkan aku."

Gadis bermata bulat itu pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Kai. Aku mengerti dirimu."

"Peluklah aku sampai rasa rindumu hilang, Kai. Aku bersedia menjadi Lay ahjumma untukmu."

* * *

_Hora ashimoto wo mite goran (__Look! Look at your feet)_

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi__ (This is the road you walk)_

_Hora mae wo mite goran (__Look! Look ahead of you)_

_Are ga anata no mirai__ (That is your future)_

* * *

Mata itu menatap rumah yang berada dihadapannya. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Kakinya mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah._ Tidak berubah_, pikirnya.

Sampailah ia didepan pintu. Sosok itu menyentuh pintu tersebut.

_"Bahkan warnanya masih sama."_

Pria itu menekan bel. Namun tak ada sahutan.

Ia memutar _handle_ pintu. Dan pintu itupun terbuka.

Dengan cepat sang pria masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 5 tahun lamanya. Dan ia melihat orang yang ingin ia temui sedang memotong sayuran didapur—

"Oh, Kai? Sudah pulang?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kai itu tersenyum. Setitik air matanya jatuh.

"Aku merindukanmu, ibu."

* * *

Lay melepaskan pelukannya.

Oh lihatlah, Kai sudah besar sekarang. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Rambut cokelatnya dipotong cepak. Senyum merekah diwajahnya—menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Kai.. kau sudah sukses sekarang. Kau bukan Kai kecil ibu lagi.." Lay menitikkan air matanya lagi.

Kai terkekeh. "Aku akan selalu menjadi Kai kecil ibu."

Lay menatap Kai haru.

"Oh ya, mana Kyungsoo? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Lay.

"Ah, dia bersamaku kok. Kyung, masuklah."

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut tergerai sebahu memasuki rumah.

Gadis itu sangat menawan. Matanya bulat. Kulitnya putih bersinar. Bibirnya yang merah merekah melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Annyeong ahjumma."

Lay memandang Kyungsoo takjub.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo.. kau makin cantik, sayang.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Lay meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Kyungsoo. Meniti Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku baik-baik saja, ahjumma. Ahjumma sendiri?"

"Tentu saja selalu baik, Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, aku masih tidak percaya ini kau."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Percaya tidak percaya inilah aku, ahjumma."

"Ehm." Kai terbatuk—sengaja.

"Ibu.. aku ingin menagih janji ibu." ujar Kai menyela.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya. "Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

"Ibu pernah berjanji jika aku dan Kyungsoo sukses, maka ibu dan Luhan ahjumma akan menikahkan kami, bukan?"

Mendengar penuturan Kai, Lay tersenyum.

Putranya benar-benar sudah besar.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Ketiga insan itu pun saling berbagi kehangatan melalui sebuah pelukan, merasakan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah-limpah.

"_Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh setelah ini.."_

* * *

_Mirai e mukatte__ (Turn towards the future)__  
Yukkuri to aruite yukou__ (Let's walk slowly)_

* * *

END

* * *

_Author's note_

Selesai '-' hai halooo

Gimana ff-nya? It's totally absurd right, i know it kekeke.

Lagu Mirai e ini sering banget diputer disekolahku. Pagi-pagi pas baru dateng kesekolah, sambil ngiringin piket zona, muehe. /kokcurhat /abaikan

Aku juga bukannya ngelanjutin ff tapi bikin ff baru-_- kurang ajar

Dengan waktu libur 1 minggu 5 hari :') saya bisa ngetik lanjutan ff yang belum selesai~ nyahaha

Okedeh sampe sini aja ocehannya-_-)/

Review yaaa n_n muchlafff :* :* :*


End file.
